bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuujiin Shizuki
Yuujiin Shizuki is a human that discovered amazing abilities. He was born by unknown parents and was adopted by the Shizuki family and was raised with them. Yuujiin was the top of his class and has a high level of intelligence. He is actually dating Yukano Mamori. Personality Yuujiin is a quiet man who rarely interacts with others unless it is necessary, he tends to sit and observe people and situations only acting when it is of the utmost importance. When he talks it is usually short with one word being uttered. Yuujiin enjoys watching movies, he dislikes loud things. His favorite food is eggplant and he dislikes unsweetened tea. Yuujiin has a bad habbit of shuts himself out of the world.He sits down alone and hardly considers anyone his friend. After fighting many battles he develops a stronger bond for his comrades. Appearance A handsome fare skinned man with a fairly muscular physique, his hair is spiky when he has activated shikai but appears long and black in bankai , his eyes are dark blue almost black. His facial hair consists of trimmed stubble. He wears a sleeved jacket, with long black gloves reaching the forearms but are hidden under his leather jacket, a white sash and black boots. His soul reaping attire is different then the common one worn by soul reapers, he wears a leather jacket with a sheath strapped on his back, underneath his shirt is a black shirt and black pants. Zanpakto The form of the katana Kazerokumaru still retains its shikai form but the entire blade turns to black which is similar to ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. Will in bankai his hair style changes and seems long and streaky but in shikkai his hair is short and spiky. Shikai His shikai Kazerokumaru transform into a larger more bulker version of it orignal that contain double its original power. *'Nirokujuushin' (six doppelgangers) - The user duplicates himself into six mirror images. the strenght and the mind of the images is as same as the original form, thus its just the same as fighting the six persons with just the same power as the original form. It can only be used once in a fight and take more than half of his stamina a reiatsu. *'Kudakero kaze' (shattered wind) - the edge of blade releases a powerful wind force which could cut anything that it encounters, this ability is similar to zangetsu's getsuga tenshou. Bankai Yuujiin's bankai is Kazerokumaru Hatsugen which is similar to his shikai but has two blades. Each blade contains immense spiritual pressure. *'muteki ken' (the invincible blade) - since wind is invincible the user gains the ability to be invincible while attacking. But he can only be invincible only while attacking, thus making it almost impossible to counter. *'kuritikaru kougeki' (critical strike) - because of the enhance force of wind when the blade is use,the user's attack doubles its normal damage, thus as the user attacks the opponent takes the damage twice or the opponent feels that the attack feels heavy. Normally the attack only doubles, but this also depends on how much spiritual pressure the user uses to his zanpakuto, so when the user puts more spiritual power to his zanpakuto the attack will be more powerful thus triples the damage the opponent receives. Battle Data Trivia *Yuujiin is Kirito from Sword Art Online *His battle song is Mainstream Song]. *Actually Yuujiins charecter was originaly suppose to be a girl name Yuki.